There are many applications that use hatch assemblies, such as interior or exterior hatches used on the decks or bulkheads of a boat or in the cabinetry of recreational vehicles. In some applications, it is desirable for the hatch to be releasable from the surface upon which it is mounted in order to prevent inadvertent breaking and also to increase access through the hatch. It is also desirable that the hatches be durable and aesthetically pleasing. One example of a prior art releasable hatch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,089, issued to Cedergreen. The Cedergreen patent discloses a hatch having a multiple piece releasable hinge assembly comprising an arcuate flange positioned adjacent to an up-standing step such that the combination of the up-standing step and arcuate flange rotatably receive and hold the hatch cover's hinge pins. Although the Cedergreen hatch cover is capable of being releasably attached to the surface, its multiple piece design may increase manufacturing costs and affect the aesthetics of the hatch.
It is also desirable for a hatch to have a simple, highly durable, positive latch mechanism for maintaining the hatch cover in a closed position. This is particularly important on boats where an inadvertently opened hatch could result in water flowing through the hatch or in boats or recreational vehicles where items contained within the hatch could spill out as the vehicles move. Furthermore, in rough water it could be difficult for the operator to latch or unlatch a cover having an improperly designed latch mechanism.